I Dream a Dream
by aguilarDNA
Summary: Ichinose x Aki. What seems to be the best dream he has with Aki in it turns to nothing but an annoying surprise. Rated T for safety. XD


Chin here! 8D

It's really been a while since I've posted something here. - This line might as well be my slogan. Another Ichinose x Aki for those who want one! :D I'm practicing to type Ichinose x Aki with space for a reason a friend of mine and I only know. o_o

I should be honest. 1.) This fanfic is very rushed. I only made this because I miss writing fanfics and posting them here. But I did my best to use all the so-called prowess in writing literary pieces to make this enjoyable to all Ichinose x Aki fans out there.

2.) I had a hard time writing [lol typing] this because when I type those cheesy/romantic lines, I feel like puking, or I feel like I should or could be saying that line to a someone I'm having problems with. He knows who he is. Let's not dwell into that anymore. Hope you're not reading this, m'dear cousin.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, and all the characters - other than the authour which is me - are **NOT** mine. Thank you.

But of course, please enjoy reading this.

* * *

><p>The wind began to blow against me.<p>

The wind wasn't wild though. It was more of smoothly caressing my nape, just like how I want Aki's hand to do. Speaking of Aki, the only girl of my interest standing in front of me. She was smiling brightly, her face almost outshining the setting sun. I slowly approached her. As I walk across the soccer [Authour butts in: FOOTBALL!] field, I felt the wind blew harder, as if the wind was pushing me to move faster.

At last I reached her; we were about a foot away. When I stopped walking she came closer and held my hand.

"I'm so glad," said Aki. Her beautiful voice rang inside my head. She sounds like an angel.

"I'm glad too," I replied, not really knowing what she's glad about. But I am glad - more than glad. I can't find a good word to describe it, it's just that I feel really, really, really great.

"Do you know why I'm glad, Ichinose-kun?" she asked, as if knowing that I don't know why she's glad. I laughed sheepishly, giving her a sign that I don't know.

"I'm glad that you're alive. I may have suffered in the past because I thought that you died, but... it gives me so much relief and happiness to know and see you here alive, and with me," she said, her voice soft, but not incoherent.

"You know why I'm glad? Because you're not mad at me," I said, not letting more moments to pass with no words - and emotions - spoken.

"I can never be mad at you, Ichinose-kun," Aki reassured with a smile.

I took her other hand and, in contrast to what I just said, stared into her eyes for a long time. She didn't resist my stare, and looked in to mine as well. I felt as if we were exchanged long conversations like this.

Aki was the first to break our comfortable silence. "Ichinose-kun, there's something that I want you to do..." her head fell and face the ground. At this point one would think that something of the opposite feeling is to happen, but some kind of invisible power told me that nothing like that is to happen.

"I've been wanting to tell you this ever since you came back... I've never had the strength to tell you this... Actually, I feel really embarrassed to tell you this, but I don't want to pass up the chance now..." she said, her face slowly turning red.

'What does she want me to do?' Ichinose was getting nervous and excited at the same time. He was more excited the nervous, really. 'Does she want me to hug her, kiss her, or... DARN IT! WHAT AM I THINKING! Curse my American friends for polluting my mind!' - 8D Mark and Dylan LOLZ no offense ILUVYOUGAIZ

"I want you to wake up, Ichinose-kun," said Aki finally, with the 'to wake up, Ichinose-kun' part more of a warning whisper.

"What?" asked the confused lover boy.

"Wake up, Ichinose-kun! The teacher's going ot get mad if he saw you sleeping!"

Aaaaand back to reality. And normal POV.

A few seconds to trying to focus his eyes to find something white and blue above it - which he found out to be Kazemaru's back [white] and Kazemaru's hair [blue] - gave Ichinose-kun the true reality that his fantasy was only a dream, and no more.

"Huh, what?" Ichinose finally said, turning his head to her.

"You've been sleeping during class hours again, Ichinose-kun." replied Aki.

"Ehh... heheheheh, 'guess I've been spacing out again..." said Ichinose, his voice trailing off.

"Have you been sleeping well, Ichinose-kun?" Aki finally asked after a short pause.

"Oh, uhh, yes. Of course I have, Aki," he replied. What an obvious lie.

Aki smiled, actually being clueless for a smart girl. "You should pay attention now, Ichinose-kun. We will have a long test after this," she said, then turning her head back to her notebook.

Ichinose, though, stayed staring at Aki. He thought that it was great that not only he gets to sit near the window, but he gets to sit beside Aki. To him, it was great in so many ways. A smile slowly crept up to his face. It was so slow that one would think it was creepy.

"Ichinose-kun," Aki said with an abvious warning tone in her voice, breaking Ichinose's trance.

"Alright, alright," said Ichinose, manly giggling, while turning his head to the front.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcomed and loved! :D<p> 


End file.
